


Di Antara Kekacauan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kalau hidup hanya seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati.





	Di Antara Kekacauan

_Tawaku yang sumbang tak lagi terdengar_

_Di sekelilingku orang-orang menangis meringis_

_Sedangkan hatiku bahagia_

_Saat aku sedih karena masalah yang datang_

_Mereka malah tertawa tak menentu_

_Kurasa dunia memang sudah berbalik_

_Kulihat wajah mereka aneh-aneh_

_Mereka tampak membawa kayu dan sabit_

_Seketika, mereka bergerak cepat ke arahku_

_Aku pun segera berlari menghaindar_

_Mereka seperti ingin menerkamku_

_Dan menganggap bahwa diriku sumber konflik_

_Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan_

_Berusaha untuk menghindar dari kejaran_

_Sehingga tiba aku akhirnya pada titik penentuan_

_Kutengok ke depan, sebuah jurang yang curam_

_Kualihkan ke belakang, mereka semain memburuku tak karuan_

_Tinggallah aku pada dua pilihan_

_Jika kulangkahkan kakiku ke tepi rerumputan_

_Maka habislah riwayat hidupku_

_Tapi bila kumaju, itu tandanya aku melawan_

_Sehingga makin tamat terkoyak tubuhku_

_Lalu kumantapkan untuk bertawakkal sekali lagi_

_Kuserahkan diriku kepada Ilahi_

_Pelan-pelan, kupejamkan mata dan kuucap tasyahud dalam hati_

_Kutersenyum pada diriku sendiri_

_Selamat tinggal dunia_

_Aku telah bebas dari  sorotan tajam mereka_

_Ketetapan memang sudah di depan mata_

_Dan aku pun jatuh_

_Jatuh ke dalam lubang keadilan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 13 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
